


After The War

by Yunami_Udon



Series: The Promises [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th Attack Battalion - Freeform, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunami_Udon/pseuds/Yunami_Udon
Summary: “What do you want to do after the war, Cody?”Obi-wan and Cody had some things that they wanted to do after the war. They were talking about that the night before they were heading to Utapau.The war was almost over. Everything was supposed to be over soon.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	After The War

The night before they were heading to Utapau, Cody was walking in the hallway of their ship. And he found Obi-wan standing in front of the window and gazing blankly at the black universe.

“General.”

Obi-wan looked up and smiled friendly to him as usual.

“Cody.”

Commander walked to Obi-wan and stood right next to him.

“Sir, is everything alright?”

“Yes, I was just thinking about... the end of the war. It's almost over now.”

“I see.”

Cody nodded. They were standing there for a while, and Cody started to talk to his general.

“If this war has ended, you are no longer the 'General', right?”

“Yes, I think you're right.”

“I guess it would feel a little weird not to call you 'General' anymore.”

 _Ah,_ Obi-wan muttered.

“I understand how you feel. I've lived as a Jedi for a long time, but I've been at war for the last few years... At first, I felt strange to be called 'General', but now I'm totally used to it.”

Cody looked at a side profile of Obi-wan.

“...You are very good at leading the operations and developing the strategies.

You did a great job as a general. Many brothers could have survived thanks to you.”

Cody said in a calm tone voice.

“But… I think it's more like you when you spend your time as a Jedi.”

“Oh, do you think so?”

“I do, sir.”

Obi-wan hummed. Obi-Wan himself preferred to be a Jedi, not general. He must have been as a guardian of peace, and he did not like the war.

It was interesting for Obi-wan that Cody had such a similar impression of him.

Obi-wan wanted to continue with the conversation with his commander, so he asked him what he wanted to know.

“What do you want to do after the war, Cody?”

“Ahh, I...will…”

Cody looked at Obi-wan.

He actually didn't have so many plans, but he remembered Obi-wan's face when they had the same conversation. When Obi-wan asked him the same question, he answered, “We are born to fight in the war, so I haven't thought about such things.” That was the first year they met, but Cody still remembered how his general smiled sadly when he heard the answer.

“…I think I can try to grow out my hair.”

_Like you._

Somehow he felt embarrassed, so he didn't say that part aloud.

That was not exactly a future plan, but that was the best thing he could say at this time.

Obi-wan shot his amused look to Cody.

“That's a good idea. I've never seen you with long hair.

I want to see you grown your hair out.”

Cody was a little relieved because he didn't see Obi-wan's sad face this time. Commander wondered if there was something else to do, and he recalled what his best friend, Rex said to him.

“And I hope to have a party with my brothers to celebrate.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Well, even if I didn't say anything, they probably would drink anyway.”

Obi-wan thought about how every one of the squad was energetic, and rose the corners of his mouth.

“I can imagine that.”

“But if we do that, the next day, everyone would get bad hangover. That must be messed up like hell.”

“Indeed. They will complain about their headache. In the worst case, they will throw out everything from their stomach.”

Cody sighed.

“Medics would be going to lose their minds. And Just imagining it makes me exhausted.”

"I hope you can handle it."

Cody was a little surprised by Obi-wan's words and looked towards him.

"General, won't you join us?"

This time Obi-Wan was surprised and opened his eyes a little wider.

“Oh, Am I invited?”

“Of course you are. If you aren't there, they will keep asking me where you are.”

“I'm delighted to be invited, but I don't want to interrupt you guys. They need to relax without me.”

“Sir, they will be happy if you will join us.”

Cody saw Obi-wan's 'hmm' face, and he decided to push it a little bit more.

“And I don't want to take care of all of our men by myself. Couldn't you give me a hand?”

Obi-wan chuckled softly.

“Right. Then, I’m in. And I think…maybe we can drink at the Med Bay from the beginning. Don't you think that would work out well? We don't have to carry a lot of sick men or give some meds.”

“Isn't it too small for them?”

“Perhaps they will be too drunk to recognize where they are.”

Cody laughed.

His general always comes up with crazy and great ideas.

_How nice was it if that place is filled with laughter rather than suffering or moaning?_

Cody said it almost as a joke.

"I think when they drink, they will not only start singing but also dancing, so we should get rid of some stuff from there not to be broken."

"Ah, that's something we should do."

Obi-wan remembered when some men broke something when they got drunk. 

"But it would be fun to see everyone singing and dancing. I can't remember when the last time I danced .."

"What--Can you dance?"

"Yeah, I can. Almost all Jedis learn it as part of our training. Actually, I'm a pretty good dancer."

Cody laughed.

_Do Jedis dance?_

It was an unfamiliar concept for Cody, and that was kind of funny. 

"Hey, you don't believe me, don't you?"

"No, sir. It was just... little hard to imagine. I always believe in you."

Obi-wan blinked at his sincere words. 

He gazed at Cody's warm and kind eyes.

"Thank you, Cody."

The commander nodded and said.

"Could you show me that you are dancing?"

Cody remembered when he saw Obi-wan fighting.

He moved very gracefully with a shining blue light, even though he was in the middle of defeating the droids.

Cody thought it would be beautiful if he dances instead of fighting.

Obi-wan grinned at Cody.

"OK, I'll prove that what I said is true. So if you decide I'm a good dancer, would you dance with me?"

Cody was a little surprised because he didn't expect it.

"I'd like to do that... But I'm afraid I'm not sure if I can do that. I've never danced."

"That's fine. Everyone can dance as they like. The steps or something doesn't matter."

Obi-wan looked at Cody's face with a smile.

"Besides, I'll escort you if you like."

Cody smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you, sir. That would be great."

It was fun for both of them to imagine that. 

Obi-Wan thought about something for a moment. 

"And after that, we could destroy everything. "

"Everything?"

"Yes. Cut the ships and guns with my lightsaber. Then nobody can give us any orders to go somewhere.”

“I'll be glad to help you. But I think not all the masters of the Jedi High Council will be happy about that.”

“Well, fortunately, I'm one of them, so at least one less person blames or gets angry with me. Anyway, I can't wait to see what kind of face they would make.”

Obi-wan glanced at Cody and said with a bright voice.

“If you also want to see it, I can relay it or record it on the hologram.”

“To be honest, I'd like to see it, sir.”

Cody noticed how he missed having a conversation with his general.

He liked his ironic and humorous way of speaking.

They were enjoying the tranquil time, just two of them.

Cody wanted to talk with him more, just as Obi-wan wanted. And he came up with the question he wanted to ask.

“By the way, how about you, General?”

Obi-wan tilted his head a little to ask 'about what?'.

“What do you want to do if this war has over?”

Obi-Wan asked Cody this question several times, but he never asked him back. Cody was curious about what his general wanted to do.

It was an unexpected question to Obi-wan, and he stroked his beard.

“Ahh, I have a lot to talk to Anakin, so I'll make some time for that and make sure Ahsoka is safe. And maybe go back to Jedi temple and be buried in piles of reports.”

“…With all due respect, but that sounds like what you 'have to' do, sir.”

Cody said with a seemingly usual face, but with a slightly sly look.

Obi-wan blinked and stared at Cody, and he could not help smiling.

_That's my commander._

_He really knows about me, doesn't he?_

Cody was a smart and witty man, and that was part of what Obi-Wan liked about him.

Obi-wan sighed, but he was still smiling.

“Well, eventually, I'll have the opportunity to teach younglings or padawans. But, for a while, I just…want to take a rest.

First of all, I'll start it by joining the crazy party.”

Actually, there was one thing he wanted to accomplish for sure.

Obi-wan was planning to make a law so that all clones could have their legitimate rights and live freely.

However, he had no intention of mentioning it at least this moment.

“Those are good ideas.”

Cody nodded. He well understood that the desire to take a break before doing anything else.

Then, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows as if he had found something and brightened up his face.

“Oh, right! Cody, I also remember I had some ideas.”

“What is that?”

“I have a lot of places where I want to go with you. I know a lovely restaurant in Coruscant, and there's a planet I've always wanted to go with you. Not for any mission, for just having fun. That's a totally different experience.”

He said one after another, and he seemed excited.

“And I want to take you to the archive. I've forgotten to say that, but there is an excellent book in there. If you liked the book you read the other day, I think you will surely like that too.”

Obi-wan could come up with many things he wanted to do when it came to doing it with Cody.

Obi-wan turned his face toward his commander, and he seemed to had a happy face, but his mouth was closed.

Suddenly, Obi-wan noticed that he was speaking too much without letting Cody speak, and he hastily added words.

“Of course, if you like to do that.”

Cody tried to say something, but before that, Obi-wan cleared his throat and said other things.

“My apologies. I spoke too much without you. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's up to you.”

His facial and words expressions were all about “No pressure!”

Cody has laughed in spite of himself.

He was always trying to be on an equal footing with everyone as much as possible. He didn't try to act as a general except when needed.

“Why would I say 'no'? It is a pleasure.

I would definitely like to do it with you.”

Cody felt like he saw Obi-wan laughing really happily for the first time in a long while. He wanted to see more his general is relaxed and has fun.

Recently, they haven't had the opportunity to take enough time to speak like this.

_From after the war, we will be able to talk more about things together._

Cody thought about it, and it made him happy.

“Thank you, Cody. I'm glad to hear that. I'll do my best to have an enjoyable time.”

“General, everything is fun if you are there.”

Their expressions were so soft.

They put their hands together and clasped it. The warmth was mixed on their skin.

“After the war. It's a promise, Cody.”

“After the war. I get it. I promise.”

They have experienced the wars, and they were keenly aware of how it was uncertain about talking about the future and making a promise of that.

Even though they knew it, they made their thoughts into words and voiced them aloud on purpose.

They wanted to have the same hope.

And They wanted to cherish it.

Even if it seemed unreliable hope, it meant something precious.

“We lost many. But such days are coming to an end. We can end this.”

They stared at each other. The blue eyes and the amber eyes reflected the colors in each other.

They tried to sear the images into their memory.

“Haa'taylir gar tug'yc, ori’vod.”

“Haa'taylir gar tug'yc, cyare.”

They solemnly said it.

_see you again._

That was like a quietly oath or prayer with a wish.

Often, the people they talked to yesterday, or even a few minutes ago, was gone forever when they finished their mission. Every time they were on a mission, it meant that it could be an eternal farewell.

Even more, Grievous will be on the battlefield tomorrow. There was no guarantee that they could survive and see again.

So they said it with putting their hearts into the words.

_After this war has ended._

_Someday._

_In the not so distance future._

_When we get peaceful and hopeful days._

They strongly believed that they could make it.

The next day, they went to the battlefield the same as usual.

To finish the war.

They exchanged banter as always, defeated Grievous, and his commander handed over his general's dropped saber to him. As usual.

Their mission was about to end.

Everything was supposed to be over soon.

──And everything has ended in a different way than it should have.

Just as the democracy and galaxy were shattered, their futures were broken into pieces.

At the same time that he fell into the water from the cliff, their wishes fell into the ends of the planet.

The fate of the two of them has changed to something completely different than they hoped.

But still, their promise was waiting to be fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> (edited:12/13)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I decided to write modern-setting fanfic of Codywan to make them happy, so this is a kind of prequel.
> 
> *I'm still learning English (and Mando'a), so if you found a grammatical error or something, please let me know! :)
> 
> (And I'm sorry this isn't a happy ending yet. If you wanted to see happy-ending Codywan right now, maybe my work can help you a little bit... https://yunamiudon.tumblr.com/post/632634114379513856/the-end-of-the-war )


End file.
